dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hwan Hee
Perfil thumb|300px|Hwan Hee *'Nombre:' 환희 / Hwan Hee *'Nombre real:' 환윤석 / Hwang Yoon Suk *'Nombre en Inglés:' Fany *'Apodos:' Tough Guy, Rey del R&B *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 58kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Familia:' Primo Actor/Cantante Lee Jang Woo *'Agencia: 'H2 Media Dramas *Stormy Lovers (MBC, 2010) *I Love You (MBC, 2008) *Over the Rainbow (MBC, 2006) Peliculas *Five Senses of Love (2015) *Star (2012) Temas para Dramas *''Sparkling'' tema para Ruler: Master of the Mask (2017) *''Love Hurts'' tema para Uncontrollably Fond (2016) *''Heart-breaking'' tema para Orange Marmalade (2015) *''Fever'' tema para Beautiful Man (2013) *''Don’t Leave'' tema para Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (2012) *''Becoming A Wind'' tema para Road No. 1 (2010) *''Nae Sarang'' tema para Beethoven Virus (2008) *''18 I Want U, I Need U'' tema para Over the Rainbow (2006) *''Geuriun Geon Eojjeol Su Eobseo'' tema para Over the Rainbow (2006) *''Tomorrow'' tema para Over the Rainbow (2006) *''Gaseum Apado'' tema para Fashion 70's (2005) Programas de TV * The Call (Mnet,2018) * Weekly Idol (MBCevery,2018: Epi. 339 junto a Wheesung) * Fantastic Duo (SBS,2016) * I Can See Your Voice 2 (Mnet,2015) * Super Star K 3 (Mnet, 2011) * Sunday Sunday Night (MBC,2008) * We Got Married (MBC, 2008) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones *Zia - Falling In Love (2014) *MYNAME - I'll forget...(Outro)(Feat. Hwan Hee) (2012) *Im - Why Love.. (Feat. Hwan Hee) (2011) * Song Ji Eun - Yesterday (2009) Curiosidades *'Grupo Musical:' Fly To The Sky *'Educación:' High School Barndoor **Instituto Gwang Moon **National University **Kyung Hee University Post Modern *'Especialidades:' Baloncesto, juegos de ordenador y break dance. *'Aficiones : ' Escuchar música, ver películas, jugar al baloncesto, juegos de ordenador, hacer ejercicio montar su motocicleta. *'Debut :' Fly to the Sky House Day by Day en 1999. *Su debut como actor fue en 2006 en el drama Over The Rainbow. *El 27 de Octubre del 2011 ingreso al ejercito para realizar sus dos años de servicio militar obligatorio. *La agencia de Hwan Hee H2 Media dijo el 18 de Septiembre, “La fecha de alta del servicio militar de Hwan Hee la cual era originalmente el 27 de Septiembre ha sido cambiada al 25.” Un representante de la Administración de la Fuerza de Trabajo Militar explicó la razón para su dada de alta con anterioridad, diciendo, “En el caso de que la fecha de alta caiga un Domingo, el procedimiento normal es mover la fecha al Viernes anterior.” Enlaces *Hancinema *Perfil (Daum) Galería Hwan Hee11.jpg Hwan Hee13.jpg Hwan Hee10.jpg Hwan Hee9.jpg Hwan Hee8.jpg Hwan Hee7.jpg Hwan Hee6.jpg Hwan Hee5.jpg Videografia Hwan Hee (환희) - 심장을 놓쳐서|Because I Missed Your Heart HwanHee (환희) - 하다가|While Doing HWANHEE&MAYDANY 환희&메이다니 남남 MV|Hwan Hee & MayDoni - South South MV Hwanhee(환희) so it is(그래)|so it is 환희 Hwanhee - 2018 戀歌(연가), 1월의 일기 '새벽감성' Diary of January 'the dawn' Official M V|the dawn 베이빌론(Babylon) & 환희 of Fly to the Sky - 'Everything' (Live)|Babylon & Hwan Hee - Everything Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:H2 Media Categoría:KSolista